


Hair They Are

by Audley



Series: Chrollo & Phinks shorts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bromance, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, bonding over hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audley/pseuds/Audley
Summary: Early days in the Troupe and Chrollo's hairstyle, his whole look, needs an overhaul. So he asks the spider with the sleekest hair for advice on how to look sharp.
Series: Chrollo & Phinks shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hair They Are

Phinks swore he was the last person any sane person would ask for hair advice. But one day, as Phinks coiffed the wavy errant ends poking up at his crown, Danchou appeared beside him in the bathroom mirror. That was back when Chrollo still wore his hair down naturally parted down the middle as he always had since they were kids running through Meteor City.

Danchou ruffled the ends of his hair and fluffed the tresses, turning his chin side to side, trying to conjure some creative inspiration from his flat locks. "Phinks?"

Phinks paused, comb posed above his head. "Yes, Danchou?"

He asked a question Phinks thought he would never hear out of his boss' mouth...

"What do you think of my hair?” asked Chrollo. “Do you think it looks...boyish?" He munched his face sourly at the word, the b popping on his lips with rare distaste.

"Boyish?"

"It looks the way it has always looked," said Chrollo, not saying aloud what Phinks understood. From his simple button-down shirt, simple trousers, simple and fine for his teenage years, but now too much of a blank slate. A blank slate that could no longer describe any of the Spiders. The reflection in the mirror no longer suited him, what he had become.

"I think what you need is a fresh look," said Phinks. "What kind of style are you thinking about? Short like Franklin? Long like Nobu?"

"I like your hairstyle,” said Chrollo.

"M-mine?" said Phinks.

"Always thought it made you look formidable. _Sharp_."

Phinks struggled to respond to that, his cheeks stinging.

"Show me how to do my hair like yours,” said Chrollo. “Or maybe...your look wouldn't suit me?"

"You can look sharp! I mean...it's pretty easy. I can show you."

So somehow he showed Danchou how to slick back his hair. First, he demonstrated on his own head, but naturally, with a blow dryer and a brush, Phinks taught Danchou how to maneuver his hair in a sleek style. ("Your hair is a little long so this is what I would do, as soon as you get out of the shower, start blow-drying your hair into place. If your hair starts to fall at its natural part, you need a stronger product. This wax though is bulletproof. I swear by it. Here, let me show you.")

He found himself envious of the texture of Danchou's hair, how it lay straight and silky smooth under his fingers. Whereas the natural wave in Phinks' hair often fought him and refused to cooperate some mornings. It was also...endearing that Danchou was clueless about adjusting his appearance. Facially blessed people like him didn't have to try, whereas Phinks learned as an awkward teenager that effort was necessary for him and his severe features.

Phinks rubbed the excess wax from his palms while Chrollo judged the look in the mirror, carefully palming the wet-look tresses. Already Danchou's posture changed, his shoulders squarer, spine somehow longer, and that made Phinks proud.

"You have a strong forehead under all that hair," said Phinks. But no sooner than the words left his mouth did he regret them. Was that weird to say?

Danchou rubbed the smooth center of his forehead, the very place his cross tattoo would go some weeks later. In the future, many would see Chrollo's forehead tattoo, so bold, it would often be the first trait of his they would notice. After the tattoo came Danchou's jade earrings, then his royal purple long coat, trimmed with animal fur on the hood. Phinks liked to think it was that time in the bathroom that so inspired Danchou, where it all began.

"Thank you, Phinks," said Danchou. "I knew you were the right person to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the cheesy title pun lol Hope you enjoyed this short!


End file.
